The present invention is directed toward control system data entry apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel capacitive touch entry control which can be fabricated upon a solid panel without the need for forming openings through the panel.
It has been found desirable to use capacitive touch entry controls in the electronic control systems of many types of apparatus, and particularly with home appliances. Such capacitive touch entry controls have the advantage of relatively low cost and ease of fabrication, but have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large panel area if a fine analog setting must be provided. Accordingly, a capacitive touch entry control facilitating a fine degree of manual control is desirable.